Jimmy Jenkenheimer
Jimmy Jenkenheimer '''is the titular character in Jimmy Jenkenheimer: Adventure Super Master and Jenkenheimer Adventures. He is a dimension jumper who; through the use of books, leaps into the universe each story takes place in. With the help of several sidekicks Jimmy goes on adventures into literature in order to both analyze and teach the themes of his show and too document and learn about the universes beyond what's said in the book he leaps into. Biography '''Childhood James Ulysses Jenkenheimer was born in Rochester, New York on October 13, 1954 (keep in mind that Jenkenheimer does not come from this universe and therefore his age is not the same as someone in this universe that was born in 1954) while it is unclear what specific universe he was born in, there are several hints that imply he comes from universe the story "Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas" takes place in. Jimmy grew up in a small apartment with his mother and father, his father owned a small hardware store while his mother worked at the local grocery store. Growing up Jimmy was often considered a trouble maker, he ran with a questionable crowd and didn't do well in school. He quickly gained the reputation of being a "sloppy loafer" in high school and started experiencing with psychedelic drugs his senior year. After high school Jimmy went to work at the library with his friend Luther. While Jimmy had no passion for reading at the time, he enjoyed working at the library due to the isolation and frequent breaks. Often him and Luther would get high in an isolated corner of the library and stare at random pages of any book they found. Jimmy's First Leap On January 8, 1973, Luther laced Jimmy's coffee with several Deadly Nightshade berries, causing him to go on an acid trip. During this trip Jimmy wandered out of the library carrying a copy of Oliver Twist. Jimmy began aimlessly wandering throughout the city until he ended up in the woods on the outskirts of town. By midnight he finally settled under a tree and aimlessly looked up at the stars. the Combination of the psychoactive berries and the meditative trance he was in put him into a transcendent mindset. This lasted for about twenty minutes until he passed out landing his head onto the cover of his book. Oliver Twist When Jimmy regained consciousness he found himself at the bottom of a pile of burlap sacks in an English workhouse. Incredibly confused and under the notion that he was still stoned. Jimmy wandered through the streets of the Victorian-esque city he now found himself in. After about an hour Jimmy learned that he had somehow transported himself into England in the 1830s. This came as a clear shock to Jimmy who had absolutely no idea how he got there. After he took refuge in a small brothel Jimmy began to reflect on what had happened to him. Remembering getting high and then hitting his head onto the book in his lap. That's when Jimmy realized that he must be in the book Oliver Twist. With this realization, Jimmy understood that his collision with the book cover combined with his drugged state caused him to transcend into the story. Immediately he began formulating a plan to get out. As a surprise to him, his copy of Oliver Twist had been replaced with another book. Jimmy noted that this must be the book that the universe he lives is based on. After several attempts Jenkenheimer was unable to transport himself back into his own world, he quickly learned that if he wanted to enter his world again, he would need to get high. With this goal, Jimmy headed over to the nearest Opium den, he caused quite a scene wandering in as an American wearing 70s fashion. but eventually he was able to buy himself enough Opium to get stoned. Now on an Opium high Jimmy was able to successfully hit himself with his book and transcend back into his own world. Dimension Jumping Training When Jimmy returned to his home world he found himself in the Nevada desert. with no money and stoned on Opium, Jimmy began a long arduous journey back to Rochester by hitch hiking. After three weeks Jimmy finally managed to return to his home town. immediately he went to Luther to tell him all about the adventure he just had. While Jimmy was in near hysterics, Luther seemed not only unsurprised but enthralled at the news as well. He told Jimmy that he experienced a dimension jump, or as he liked to call it "The Transcendental Bitch Slap" an event in which a human being is able to break through the barriers that keep this universe in tact and transcend into another one. Luther elaborated that there's been a long running theory initially started by Jean-Baptiste Lamarck that not only are their infinite universes, but that the beings in each universe produces a different style of brain wave that augments the course of history and alters the differences in each universe. Occasionally however, someone's brain waves will go haywire and end up briefly matching the brain waves of another universe. This causes them to imagine and see the other universe (usually from only a few perspectives). If a brain wave is strong enough and lasts long enough, typically that person writes down what they imagined and get it published into a book. Therefore, Luther states that all fictional literature that we read is actually a real story occurring in a separate universe. Initially, Jimmy is reluctant to believe in anything Luther just said, mainly because Luther appears to be completely stoned as he's saying all of this, but Jimmy is unable to give an explanation as to how he ended up in the other novel. So Luther proposes that in order to determine whether Jimmy really jumped or if it was just a hallucination. He should attempt to leap again, this time using a camera to video tape his surroundings as evidence. In order to put this past him, Jimmy agrees to the jump. At random Luther pulls Moby Dick out from one of the library shelves, Jimmy quickly swallowed a couple of the spare berries Luther had and after about 30 minutes of tripping, Jimmy proceeded to whack himself in the head with the book. Jimmy awoke on the deck of a ship in the open ocean. At first completely surprised he soon came to his senses and began to realize where he was. Jimmy began to explore and observe the deck of the ship, seeing notable figures such as Ishmael, and Captain Ahab. However things take a sudden turn in tone as the dreaded white whale appears, sending the ship into a frenzy Behind the scenes If there's anything you'd like to say that's not derived from episodes, but maybe comes from interviews that actors or crew gave, use this section. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}